Feast of Golden Light
by My Petal Heart
Summary: When a chance meeting turns into something special.
**Feast of Golden Light**

A year had passed since Thorin, King under the mountain, reclaimed the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor. His people had begun to return, taking up the torch to rebuild and bring prosperity back to the desolated region. To remember those who had lost their lives in the great battle, a grand feast was underway in one of the newly restored halls of bowenite and gold. Long tables of meats, greens, breads and sweets ran the length of the majestic room with barrels of drink lined below the tapestry covered walls. Cheerful music filled the air as dwarves and the people of Dale stomped and danced to the beat.

King Thorin and his nephews had just arrived to great fanfare as dignitaries and simple folk nodded and acknowledged their stately presence. As they sat at the head table on a raised dais of gold leaf and marble, Prince Fíli scrutinized the room, searching through the crowd until his action caught the attention of his younger brother.

"Fíli, I don't think she's here yet," he said with a wide toothy grin.

Averting his eyes back to his tankard of ale, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly.

"Oh I think you do brother. You can't fool me," he quipped leaning in. "I've seen the way you've looked at her when you think no one is watching. It's quite endearing."

"Stop it! Drink your mead and harass someone else," giving his brother a punch on the shoulder.

"She will come, you'll see!"

As the evening wore on, the music and voices grew louder as drink and merriment took hold. Prince Fíli sat alone on his sovereign chair, lost in thought, a look of sadness etched across his brow. His lonely presence began to stimulate a growing interest from the young ladies and dwarrowdams nearby, all vying to catch his eye, hoping he would give them the slightest smile. But none of them interest him.

Downhearted, the Crown Prince had enough of the evening's festivities and made a move towards the back portal when a loud trumpeting sound bellowed from the main hall entrance forcing everyone to turn in hushed silence. It was the arrival of the newly crowned King of Dale and his three children, Prince Bain and Princesses Sigrid and Tilda. King Thorin welcomed them openly with arms spread wide before motioning them into the hall for some drink and food. The music piped up once again and the crowd dispersed back into cheerful groups and dancing partners.

Princess Sigrid stood beside her Father as the usual pleasantries were exchanged fidgeting with the sleeves of her royal blue gown. She had never been to Erebor before and the expanse and wealth of the city under the mountain dumbfounded her. As her siblings scampered away to taste sweet cakes, King Thorin led away a wavering King Bard leaving her all alone in the enormous hall. Feeling uneasy, she began to wade through the boisterous crowd until she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. Happy couples swirled around her to even paced steps as skirts billowed and boots stomped to the fiddler's beat. She dodged and side-stepped the moving circle trying in vain to find a way out until a big burly man with dark messy hair snatched her up from behind, spinning her around by her hands before pulling her close to his chest. She could smell his tangy odor and ale and tobacco on his breath as he looked down upon her with a toothless grin. As he guided her into a fast dance, she tried to pull her hands away but the drunken man held on tight. Sigrid's heart began to pound and fear filled her belly. Everywhere she looked, people were watching her with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks. Panic struck. She couldn't breathe. The room suddenly felt small and hot. With all her might, she stomped on the man's large foot causing him to release his grip and she bolted, pushing her way through the melee and back into the mingling crowd. Fearful that the man would come after her, Sigrid ran blindly before colliding with something hard, knocking herself to the cool golden floor.

Strong hands grabbed her slender arms pulling her up on unsteady feet. "Oh, forgive me," she cried smoothing her velvet skirt down, "I wasn't looking where I was going." As she composed her bearing, the Princess finally glanced up only to find a concerned Prince Fíli staring at her in his regal attire.

"Are you alright Princess? That was quite a hit!"

"Oh my goodness! Did I hurt you? Please forgive me Prince Fíli, I'm so sorry," she rattled on not noticing the small smile escaping his lips.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he chuckled. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. It was careless of me to not see you coming and at such speed," he teased. "Tell me, what has caused you to run off like a rabbit being chased by a wolf?"

"It was nothing, I – I don't like crowds Prince Fíli. Well, not drunken crowds anyway. It's getting a bit crazy in here; I think I need some air." Looking over her shoulder once more for any sign of the burly man.

"Please, just call me Fíli", he said softly returning her attention. "I was just about to take a stroll, would you care to join me?"

"I would like that very much," she smiled, thrilled to be leaving the chaos behind.

Taking Fíli's arm, they left through an elaborate gateway which lead them back to the main atrium and the re-built gates of Erebor. The dark stone walls glowed from the fire lit braziers which cast a soft yellow light as they entered the vast hall. Fíli began to talk to her about Erebor and all the work that's been completed and the projects that are still underway. Sigrid was impressed. The City of Dale was nowhere near completed and she envied the diligence of the dwarves.

As they walked closer to the guarded iron gates, the softness of firelight faded to the light of the moon that peeked through the open archways of the towering bulwark above.

"Would you like to walk the rampart with me?" Fíli asked before motioning towards the stone stairway ahead. "It offers a wonderful view of Dale and with the moon and stars out, it would be quite a sight tonight."

"I would like that Prin… Fíli," she said with a shy smile.

Up the carved stairway they went until they reached the top of the wall which was lined with armored guards of iron and gold. Fíli gently guided her along the rampart, pointing to sights in the distance, telling her stories of the old bridge and forest that used to be there. Sigrid remained quiet as she listened in earnest. As they reached the end of the wall, Fíli directed her to a small private turret where they could be alone to enjoy the night sky and the views before them.

"So what do you think of Erebor my Princess?"

"I thought we weren't using formalities," she giggled.

"Yes, that's right – Sigrid," he replied playfully.

Leaning against the outer wall of the turret, Sigrid stared upward towards the twinkling stars above. "There's so much beauty here."

Moving closer, Fíli placed his hand on top of hers as it lay upon the rocky ledge. "The only thing I see is your beautiful face."

Sigrid turned her gaze back to Fíli, his sparkling blue eyes twinkling with adoration. She blushed. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest but not from fear this time. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Don't say anything," as he clutched her dainty hands to his chest pulling her closer. "Over this past year, I've grown very fond of you Sigrid. Each month when we come to Dale for our meetings with your Father, I've stolen many glances as you've sat by his side. I've had strong feelings for you since Lake Town, since the battle when I saw how brave you were and how you tended to the wounded and your family. I've never known anyone like you before - so beautiful, so strong."

Sigrid started to drop her face from his gaze but Fíli caught her chin and tilted it back towards him, "I would like to ask you a question if I may."

"Anything," she breathed.

"I would be deeply honored - if you would allow me to court you – officially," he asked in a nervous tone.

Her heart skipped a beat, "I think I would like that very much."

A wide smile beamed across Fíli's face. He wrapped his arms around the lithe girl giving her a long tight hug. As they parted, Sigrid smiled and said, "To be honest, I was hoping you'd ask me to dance tonight, but I think I'll settle for this instead."

Cupping her face in his hands, "Amrâlimê, we have all night to dance away," as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips.


End file.
